thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Things Go Wrong (SH)
"When Things Go Wrong" is the third episode of the series. It is the third episode of the series overall. Plot Nathan's group get in trouble when facing some of the dead. Synopsis Day 23 Chris and Mark were hunting when they stumbled on a dead one who’s head was detached from it’s body. “Damn. Is that thing still breathing?” Mark asked. Chris kneeled and took a closer look. The zombie was still moaning and still tried to bite everything it sees. Chris pulled out his knife and cleaved it right in the walker’s head, hitting the brain, since that was the only way that the dead could be killed. “So it only works when you stab them in the brain, as far as they have one.” He cleaned his knife and they continued. Albert and Ben were standing on the RV. “They seem to always pick you to be the lookout.” Ben noticed. Albert barely seemed to care. “Doesn’t matter to me. Here, I can view the world, read books and be in thoughts about how life was before this. I can’t believe it’s already been twenty-three days.” Ben was surprised, since he had already lost track of it. “That’s pretty long, actually. I hope they’ll find a cure soon. But, of course, you are the only one who can keep track of the days.” Albert laughed, before changing the subject. “So, tell me, how did you get to know Sarah?” Ben sighed, and he didn’t seem to really want to talk about it. “It’s been long. I met her around twelve years ago. I won’t tell much more since I don’t want to do so. Maybe another time.” Meanwhile, Vincent and George had just met the Turners and Nathan appeared with a gun pointed to the survivors. “What the fuck just happened and who are these shits?!” He asked. Ray backed off. “Woah, calm down! I’m Ray Turner and this is my brother Drew. We thought your friends were like those zombies. Things are settled now, nothing to worry about.” Nathan looked like he could kill the guy. “Oh...no big deal you say?! Bitch, I bet every dead guy from here to the other side of the world heard that shot!” Ronald tried to calm things down. “Calm down! If that’s so, we better move out.” George looked out of the window. “Too late! They’re already coming! A whole pack of them!” Nathan tried to calm out and walked outside, with the others following him. “Alright, we need to fight them off so we can escape. I hope each of you have melee weapons. If you only have firearms, then fight them that way. Just make a path so we can escape.” The others did what Nathan told them to do, and they started fighting them off. It was too hard to fight them all off with a knife. “It doesn’t matter. Shoot, we can’t stab ‘em all. Let’s move out!” Nathan had just finished his line before one of the dead or a zombie grabbed Drew Turner. Drew fell against the wall of the food store and tried to hold him off, but others attacked him. One bit Drew in the leg. “Oh god!” He screamed. Ray quickly shot some. “Hang on, Drew! I got you!” Nathan grabbed him by the arm. “I’m sorry, but there’s no time. We need to move, now. We don’t want to be their next meal, now do we?” The group left, and Drew got devoured. “First Thompson, now him. Damn. I don’t want to be next.” Vincent said. Meanwhile, Chris and Mark returned to the motel. The women had done washing clothes and were just wandering around the camp. “What did you catch?” Emily asked, and Chris kissed her. “Two rabbits and a deer. We’re getting better at it every day.” Mark also greeted his family, and Sarah also came to look what they caught. “Those poor rabbits. Well, I guess it’s for our survival.” Sarah said saddened. Ben came to comfort her. “We’ll get used to it. I ate it before, it’s not that bad.” Nathan’s group were travelling to the motel. Ray was deeply shocked by his brother’s death. “I lost my mother. I lost my father. I lost my friends. And now, I lost my brother.” He said, and got teared up, so Vincent approached him. “I’m sorry for your loss, but we all lost people we cared about. I lost my wife, Caroline. She got eaten when we were in a traffic jam. I know this doesn’t cheer you up, but it’s the hard reality I need to tell you.” George sighed. “It’s a terrible world we live in, but I think we can all agree, that these zombies are a real threat we should not underestimate.” Co-Stars * Michael Zegen as Drew Turner. * Julia Roberts as Sarah Cooks. * Madison Lintz as Ruby Hughes. Uncredited * Unknown as Decapitated Walker. Deaths * Drew Turner Trivia * First mention of Caroline. * Last appearance of Drew Turner. (Alive) * This episode was written on August 6, 2018. * The word count for the Synopsis of this episode on Word is 757 words. This might be changed to 762, since the line of Nathan was originally "Here to Europe heard that."